Secret Love of a Jedi and a Duchess
by KickassAhsoka
Summary: A boring night turned into something Obi Wan and Duchess Satine will NEVER forget ;) Look out for more Star War Romances! And I'm open for crititism, just don't be too mean please as this is my first story! Thank you!


Secret Love of a Jedi and a Duchess

A lone Jedi walked past the Duchess's room on her ship. He was on guard for her protection tonight, he did not really trust the Mandalorians ability to fend off droids. He leaned against the wall quietly as to not disturb the Duchess. He decided to see how well he could Force hold his lightsaber. The Jedi closed his blue eyes and concentrated on lifting the saber from his belt. He slowly felt it leave his side and in his mind's eye he saw it levitating in front of his face….his mind began to wander…..

"Oh Satine…I….I lo…I wish you farewell and good luck on Mandalore. It was an honor to guard and travel with you."

Duchess Satine smiled,

"Thank you Padawan Obi Wan. It was a pleasure to have you in my service. I thank you for protecting me."

She turned to Obi Wan's master at the time,

"Give the Council my best regards Qui-Gon."

Back in reality Obi Wan felt his lightsaber hit the floor with a metallic bang… "Oh boy", Obi Wan thought. He reached his hand out to retrieve it from the floor just in time for Satine's room door to slide open,

"Oh Jedi master Obi Wan…What are you doing tonight outside my apartment?"

Obi Wan quickly thought up an alibi,

"I noticed no guards except for around the corridor and I figured with such an important Senate figure at risk of being assassinated I ought to take up the task of guarding you seeing as your guard isn't here like he's suppose to."

Satine smiled a little "What was that bang I heard?"

Obi Wan scratched his handsome face,

"I was practicing the Force a little, but my mind wandered with defenses for your palace and the Force complied with my mind by wandering too."

Satine's smile grew and she pulled herself closer to him. Obi Wan felt her arms wrap around him and his heart quickened as she buried her head in his chest. She looked up at his with her aqua eyes…suddenly Obi Wan was bending his head down and he felt his lips connect with hers…

"No…I can't…I'm a…It's against the Code…", Obi Wan whispered, but he couldn't let her go…He couldn't refuse her…She pulled him into her room.

Satine slipped her tongue onto his…He tasted of mint. She pulled his armor off his broad shoulders and pulled the chest armor over his head…All that remained on his was his boots and tunic. Obi Wan seductively kissed her neck and ripped her night dress across the back. He pulled it off her so it hung off her hips…He took a quick glance at her…She was absolutely perfect.

Satine untied his sash and pulled the robes over his shoulders. He kicked off his boots. Satine planted one kiss on his lips and let her tongue slide over his lips and walked away. As she walked her torn dress slipped off so all that remained were her violet bra and laced violet panties…an invitation for the Jedi to follow her.

And he did. All the way to her bed room. He entered her room and found her back leaning against the bed frame. She moved to shut the door, Obi Wan lifted his hand closed his eyes and heard the door shut. Satine looked amused,

"Surprising…"

Obi Wan opened his eyes with a sexual rawness,

"The only thing that's going to surprise you….is me."

And with that he Jedi sped himself and her onto her bed and he kissed her mouth with a possessiveness of a man who was powerful and seductive. Satine moaned as he kissed from her mouth to her cheek. And then down to her neck. He slowly kissed down her chest and slid his hands behind her back to unclip her bra. As it came free pure perfection spilled out. Obi Wan couldn't resist himself…..he was so deprived… He kissed and licked her breasts, cupping them, feeling how soft they were… He kept kissing down her flat sexy stomach…He felt Satine shudder as he got closer to his target.

He reached her clit and flicked the tip of his tongue into it…Satine shuddered and slightly arched her back. Obi Wan lowered himself and opened her up. He kissed all over teasing her…Slowly he stuck a finger into her…so tight….so warm…. He pulled his finger out and slide his tongue into her…He searched her all over, savoring her taste. He moved his tongue up and quickly started flicking her clit. He heard her moans getting louder and her body going more insane for him. He flicked her clit with his tongue and massaged her inside with his fingers, reaching deep in her…

Satine's entire body shuddered and arched..She could feel herself building up….She had to have him. Now. She moan his name, "Obi Wan..."

She quickly pulled him up to her face and ripped off his remaining tunic…

"I want you….now…"

Obi Wan understood what she wanted, he wanted it too. He slowly lowered his torso to her and carefully pushed his erect length in.

When the head of his length was covered he gasped….She was so tight….and warm…and wet…

He couldn't believe how slippery and ready she was for him…He kept pushing. As he kept going farther in Satine arched her back and dug her nails into his back…

Obi Wan started pushing against her harder and harder…thrusting his length farther into her. He started panting and moaning….feeling himself build up more and more…He tried to hold it in as long as he could…He wanted her to orgasm at the same time as him.

Satine was tightening around him more and more. She was feeling her pleasure build up higher and higher…

"Satine…I'm going to soon…I'm going to pull out to save you…" Obi Wan said between pants.

"No..no…stay in…I want it.." Satine murmured.

Obi Wan wasn't sure if that's what SHE really wanted, but just to please her he went along with it…Suddenly Satine with great force put him flat on his back and quickly lowered herself onto him, taking his whole entire length in. Obi Wan gasped again as he felt her tighten around his head…She started thrusting up and down and as she came down Obi Wan thrust up. He couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could she…Obi Wan panted louder and moan as loud as he could. Satine screamed and tightened incredibly tight around him…Obi Wan felt her warm fluid cover over him, just as his seed shot up into her….

They both rolled off each other panting and still kissing passionately. Satine sighed contently,

"Sleep in my room tonight Obi Wan. You're the only Jedi in the palace tonight and my guards have no business coming into my apartment except for protection. Your safe."

Obi Wan was grateful,

"Thank you Satine. This will be a night to remember." Obi Wan smiled, he had been wanting her since he met her 15 years ago…

Satine turned over and rested her head on his chest,his heart still pounding, "Obi Wan, I'm not pregnant, and even if I were it'd be what I want. I don't want any else's baby…Just yours… Force sensitive or not."

Obi Wan kissed her head,

"Thank you."

Back on Coruscant at the Temple Jedi master Yoda sat in his room, he sensed sexual satisfaction on Mandalore…Exactly where Obi Wan Kenobi was….Yoda sighed…so many Jedi broke this one rule, but he knew Kenobi was a sensible Jedi and could handle the feelings of compassion and love.


End file.
